Kohane Tsuyuri
Kohane Tsuyuri (五月七日小羽 Tsuyuri Kohane) is a fictional character in the Clamp manga xxxHolic. Her first name in kanji is translated as "small feathers" and her last name literally means May 7th.xxxHOLiC manga 106 Kohane is a powerful exorcist; she is firrst introduced in the ninth volume of the manga. She is best friends with Watanuki, Doumeki and Himawari. Appearance She has blond long hair which and greenish-blue eyes with a beauty marks under her left eyes,with a little sultry looks. Gallery of Kohane Tsuyuri File:XxxHolic-kohane.jpg File:Kohaneep5mid4bw3.jpg File:180px-Kohane_anime.png File:Kohaneep53bo2.png File:Shinsen-Subs_xxxHOLiC_Kei_-_09-12.jpg File:Kohane_3.jpg File:Shinsen-Subs xxxHOLiC Kei - 10 0.jpg 09.jpg|Kohane in xxxHolic Rou Biography Past and Early Life Stories Kohane is a young medium who, at the age of 9 has been catapulted into the TV world for her powers. Although her mother is very protective of her, she believes that is only interested in her television career. After first developing her powers, she helped her mother learn that her father was having an affair, causing a drastic change in her mother's personality. She soon stops touching Kohane, doesn't refer to her by name, takes away any objects or food not considered "pure", and cuts off all contact with other people. She focuses on having Kohane on as many television shows as possible, and buys large amounts of extravagant items. This treatment causes Kohane to have a quiet and lonely demeanor, though she attempts to stay strong for her mother's sake, blaming everything on herself. Originally, Kohane only had the ability of seeing spirits, but thanks to one of Sakura's feathers she got the gift of purification. Later, she gives her power to Yūko as payment for a wish, the wish of happiness, but the witch only takes as payment the power of purification by removing the feather that lay inside of her. (Volume 13, Chapter 157). Yuko grants this wish by fixing the various external problems in her life, such as her reputation. Yuko cannot fix her issues with her mother, as a person's true character can only be changed by their own will. Meeting with Kimihiro Watanuki Watanuki and Kohane first met underneath a sakura tree that had the spirit of a woman that Kohane could sense (and was supposed to lay to rest). Upon their first meeting Kohane could feel that Watanuki was like her. She is around 11 years old, and is widely known in public as a child prodigy, medium and exorcist. Due to her abilities she has been invited to and has featured on many paranormal-based TV shows. Kohane is a somewhat quiet and lonely girl due to the upbringing she has had. She also acts very maturely for her age, and even though she may be severely criticized she keeps her composure well. Watanuki seems to be the only person that can make her smile due to the care and genuine concern he has shown her. She mentioned to Watanuki that she hasn't been called by her first name for as long as she can remember, noting Watanuki calling her "Kohane-chan" as a first. She appears to have a crush on Watanuki, and is the only one in the series so far that calls him Kimihiro-kun. Due to the restrictions imposed by her mother, Kohane doesn’t have many friends. Watanuki seems to be her only friend and is the only one to call her by her name. She and Watanuki seem to have some sort of connection: both can see spirits and their family names are related. After an incident of a live TV show where in she and other mediums were asked if they sense different spirits of a haunted place, Kohane's deductions of another spirit present was different from all the other mediums who sensed the samething. This caused her to be labeled as a hoax, even as far having her house vandalized. In chapter 137 she was seen by Watanuki covered in wounds and bandages after "falling" down the stairs on her way home (she suspects she was pushed, though seems indifferent). The Izuna User Four years after Yūko's death, Kohane is now a student at Tsuji Academy and often visits Watanuki in his shop. She still lives with the grandmother fortune teller. Her feelings and affection for Watanuki have become much stronger over the years, but she keeps these feelings hidden. Seeing Watanuki's 'pain' and 'isolation' at the shop greatly saddens Kohane, and she wishes she could comfort him. After 10 years, she studies folklore at the same university as Domeki's. Powers and Abilities See and sense spirits:She like watanuki can also see and sense spirits and auras is very powerful at it,this is a proof when she could sense two spirits in a house while the others only sense one spirits Exorcise spirits:Exorcising spirits is Kohane specialty that not much people can do surpassing even Watanuki's Power to exorcise spirits. Relationships Kohane's Mother Kohane's mother will go to great extremes to make sure that she takes every advantage of Kohane's abilities for her own material benefit (their home is scattered with clothes and jewelry everywhere), even after their house is vandalized. She also makes sure that no one interacts with Kohane, especially not Watanuki, going so far as to physically hurt him. Kohane is also not allowed to touch any objects deemed “impure” by her mother and does not eat “impure” food either (her food is vegetarian just like the food monks eat to purify themselves). Kohane is also not allowed to have toys and only has rudimentary furniture in her house. Most of the time Kohane's mother is seen on the phone arguing or rather bartering with TV producers on the she will get if Kohane will guest or perform an exorcism for them. According to Kohane, her mother does not dare to touch her as she also considers herself an impure person. After having an argument with her mother and being protected by Watanuki, she is taken to Yuko's shop where she reveals that her mother was caring and kind at first, but her demeanour changed after her daughter's powers awakened, and she helped her discover that her husband was having an affair with one of his co-workers. Since then, Kohane has been able to sense a dark aura growing around her mother and is afraid that one day that aura may engulf her entirely. Kimihiro Watanuki Kohane relationship with watanuki Yūko Ichihara Yuko and Kohane seem to be an acquittance Shizuka Dōmeki Domeki and Kohane relationship is clearly seen in xXx Holic Rou Mokona Modoki Mokona seems to be very fond Kohane Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:xxxHolic Characters Category:Article stubs